Help me
by i-hate-beeky
Summary: Everyone's lives are going perfect. Takes place in Season 3, pacey and joey are good friends but that's it. Suddenly one of them takes a downward spiral, will they all be there to help her?
1. Movie Night

A/N: Ok, well, this is the first story I've written, in, well, quite a while. I'm really hoping this story will turn out well. It's going to be quite a bit of a difference. It's really dramatic. Review! Thanks.

**Summary: Dawson and the gang have a pretty good life at the moment. Takes place in season three. Season three, well, not much of it happened. Joey and Pacey became good friends, and that's where we stand. One of the creekers is about to go on a downward spiral? Will the gang be there to help her? And who will save her once and for all.**

**Disclaimers: This is for the whole story. None of the characters are mine. Trust me. They belong to Kevin Williamson and the WB etc, etc.**

**Thank-you: Thanks to all the people that put long hard hours in to the episodes of Creek, it helped me when I was down. Love it.**

**××××××××××××××××××××**

**"Dawson, man, can you pass the chips?" Pacey said across the room to Dawson. It was a celebration they were having, Pacey had passed one of his important tests near the end of the year, thanks to Joey of course. Pacey, Joey, Dawson, Andie, Jack, and Jen were all sitting in Dawson's room, talking and eating.**

**Dawson shot a scornful look in Pacey's direction. Dawson was sitting on his bed with Andie and Jack, while Jen had pulled up a spot on the floor, and Pacey and Joey were squeezed in to a chair in the corner of Dawson's room. Dawson knew he shouldn't feel like this, Dawson didn't want to feel like this. 'God,' he thought, looking over at Joey, 'that girl is absolutely beautiful.' He was jealous. Yet again, Joey Potter had squeezed her way in to his sights, she had made herself clear as the beautiful, wonderful woman she was. He had told her long ago, that no matter what happened now, he would only think of her as a friend. He was mistaken.**

**"D man! Chips! Are you not listening at all?" Pacey asked Dawson yet again.**

**"Oh, yeah, sorry Pace, here." Dawson mumbled, grabbing the chips and passing them to Pacey.**

**"Oh, my gosh! Did you guys have Mr. Proctor today?" Andie asked, lightening up the mood a little.**

**"Yes! His wonderful purple shirt. God that man is always reliable for a good time." Jen laughed.**

**"Oh…crap. I have to get home guys, I'm sorry." Joey started, "I promised Bessie I'd be home by 11…Pace, yet again, congratulations, I'm really proud of you." Joey continued, getting up from the chair, walking over and hugging Jen and Andie on her way out.**

**"Uh, Jo! Do you need a ride?" Pacey asked. He didn't know how it got like this, but suddenly he had become so very protective of his sharp-witted friend.**

**"No, it's ok Pace, it's your party. You are the life of it for once." Joey teased, continuing to walk away.**

**"They'll be here when I get back, and it's really dark. I'm driving you home Potter." Pacey said, getting his coat and standing up "I'll see you all in about 5 minutes." He continued to get up, grab Joeys jacket, and follow her out the door. Everyone mumbled they're goodbyes. Pacey and Joey walked down the stairs and out of the Leery house in silence. It was just in the past little while that they had become good friends, and every once in a while, they just didn't need to talk. They understood each other perfectly, and that kind of scared Joey. She didn't know what had been happening, but that fowl-mouthed cretin she used to despise…had become one of her closest and most trustworthy friends. They got to the car and Pacey opened the car door for Joey. Pacey then walked around the other side and got in, he started up the car and began to drive away.**

**"Thanks for the ride Pace." Joey mumbled, breaking the silence.**

**"Anytime Jo, I didn't want you walking home in the dark anyway." Pacey said, looking over to where his female passenger sat. He had begun to focus on her more lately. The way her dark hair circled her face, the way she bit her bottom lip when she was genuinely smiling, the way she looked at him, with those deep brown eyes, and he knew that she depended on him.**

**"Um, Pacey, I really think I would have been fine rowing across the creek." Joey said sarcastically.**

**"Well, you know, there are always those psychos. Right when you're in the middle of rowing home after a good night of movie watching—BAM—there they are. You never know any better. They attack when you're least expecting it Jo, especially pretty ladies like yourself." Pacey teased. Joey just smiled and looked out the window. **

**When they pulled up to the Potter B&B, Pacey got out, and opened Joeys door for her. He walked her to the door, and they stood there for a second.**

**"Well, thanks Pace, again. For saving me from the Creek murderers." Joey rolled her eyes at Pace and, to both of their surprise, hugged him.**

**"_Hello Potter_! What the _hell_ may I ask is this!" Pacey asked in shock.**

**"It's a hug, Pace. Though, seeing as you're the cretin you are, you probably wouldn't recognize one if it bit you in the ass." Joey smiled and walked inside.**

**Pacey stood there with a small smile escaping his lips, then turned to walk back to the car. 'Life is good,' he thought to himself, '_life is good_.'**

**××××××××××Meanwhile at the Leery's××××××××××**

**"This is so stupid." Jen commented while sitting in a circle with some of her best friends.**

**"Come on Jen! You're ruining it! It's for the sake of our childhoods! Now, truth or dare." Jack teased Jen, pushing her to the side.**

**"Hello everyone!" Pacey announced in a very deep voice. "I have returned."**

**"Get Jo home safe Pace?" Dawson asked quizzically.**

**"No, D, some guy kidnapped her on the way to the door, I drove away, figured, 'Hey, not my problem'." Pacey said while everyone chuckled.**

**"Jen! It's your turn! This could be fun!" Andie said cheerfully.**

**"Ugh, fine." Jen started while Pacey sat down in the circle, "Dare."**

**"I dare you…" Jack started, "to go to that window right there, and flash Deputy Doug." Jack pointed to the window, which overlooked a window in Grams' house, where Deputy Doug was over for dinner.**

**"Oh my gosh Jack!" Andie said while smiling, "That is so…ugh!" she shuddered.**

**"Fine." Jen said matter of factly. She went to the windowsill, climbed out, and threw rocks at her own house, until Deputy Doug looked across. When he did, Jen flashed him, and quickly ran back in, to the sounds of her friends laughing.**

**"I hate you guys so much." She commented. Everyone kept laughing.**

**'Life is good,' they all thought to themselves, 'life is good'**

**××××××××××××××××××××**

**Ok well… hope you guys like it so far. I'm really trying not to rush it. There will be tons more to come, I just don't know when!**


	2. A long night

A/N: Yeah I know, I haven't updated in just about forever, but a lot was going on (read "just like we did") so I couldn't write. But I'm back, and here's another chapter for you.

:beep beep: "Ughhhh…" Joey groaned as the sound of a car horn woke her up. She slunk out of bed and over to the window where she saw the Witter Wagoneer was parked downstairs and waiting. She grabbed her clothes, put them on as fast as she could, ran downstairs, and out the door.

"I am SO sorry, Pacey, I didn't get much sleep last night, and I slept in, I didn't even remember you were picking me up." Joey rambled.

"Don't worry about it, Jo, really." Pacey smiled.

"What the hell? I thought you'd be mad." Joey made a confused face.

"Nope…not today…" Pacey said. The rest of the ride to school was pretty much in silence. They pulled up to school, and got out of the Witter Wagoneer. They were then greeted by Dawson as well.

"Hey D" Pacey said, giving Dawson a high five."

"Hey Pacey, Hey Joey." Dawson smiled.

"What are you two doing after school today? Around 8ish? I was thinking we could all go see a movie." Pacey asked his two good friends.

"I'm free tonight, it should be fine." Dawson said.

"I can go as long as Bessie doesn't need me to baby sit again" Joey rolled her eyes.

"Great, then I'll pick you both up around 8." Pacey said, running off to his first class…or wherever he was going. Dawson said his goodbye, and walked off to his first class as well. Joey walked along slowly to her first class, still very tired, having only woke up 15 minutes ago.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Joey exclaimed as she walked in to a guy and made him drop all the 7 textbooks he had, "Let me help you!"

"No, no, it's okay." The man smiled, "I'm David."

"I'm Joey…" Joey blushed.

"I'm new here…so I'm sorry if I come off a little different than everyone else here."

"Where are you from?" Joey asked curiously.

"Actually, I'm from New York, originally, but my parents moved me to France about two years ago." David explained.

"France? That's amazing, I've always wanted to go to France." Joey said.

"It is pretty amazing, but I should be getting to my first class, Miss Joey. But it was a pleasure meeting you." David kissed her hand and walked off. Joey stared after him, his perfect black hair and his lip ring…she never thought she'd like tight pants and a tight band t-shirt on a guy before…but he was hot. She tried to pretend she wasn't staring as he turned around suddenly and came back.

"Okay, I know this is sudden, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie tonight, with me. Around 8." David asked in a rush, Joey could tell he was nervous.

"Umm…actually I was going to go to a movie with my friends Dawson and Pacey around that time—" Joey was cut off.

"Oh, I understand, I completely understand." David smiled.

"No, no, um, you can come with us…it'd be great, they'll love you." Joey smiled back.

"Great…so…call me…" David said, writing his number on Joey's hand. She smiled, and he left again. She made her way to her first class.

"Hey, Pacey." Joey said, after sitting down beside him in the first class that they both shared together.

"Hey, Jo. How's your morning been so far?" Pacey asked.

"Actually…about that. I met this guy, and his name is David, and he kind of asked me to go to a movie with him tonight." Joey explained.

"So you're ditching me and Dawson?" Pacey asked, clearly hurt.

"No, no. I said he could come with us…is that alright with you?" Joey asked timidly.

Pacey thought for a moment, but he clearly saw the pleading in her eyes, he just couldn't say no to her, he never had been able to, "Yeah, yeah. Of course."

"Thanks, Pacey." Joey smiled her million-dollar smile at him. Just then class started. Nothing more was said to each other for the rest of the class, but after class was lunch, so they walked to the cafeteria together, and met Dawson for lunch. The trio didn't see each other again for the rest of the day, and they parted after school with out a word.

"Bessie! What are you doing?" Joey exclaimed as Bessie came towards her with something that looked like it was used to milk goats.

"It's an eyelash curler!" Bessie said, still trying to get it closer to Joey.

"Bessie, I'm going to a movie with Dawson, and Pacey." Joey said matter of factly.

"Then why have you spent the last hour and a half picking out clothes?" Bessie asked, but Joey had no time to answer, or change clothes again, because the Witter Wagoneer honked outside.

"Pacey's here…I guess I'll have to where this. Bye, Bessie." Joey said, walking out of the room in a tight black t-shirt, and a pair of jeans.

"Hey, Pacey, Hey, Dawson." Joey said, getting in to the Witter Wagoneer.

"Hey Jo," they said in unison.

"So where's this mysterious David kid?" Dawson asked from the front seat. Pacey was driving, and Joey was in the back.

"We have to go pick him up. He just lives down the road." Joey said.

"What? Jo…I said he could come…I didn't say I could pick him up!" Pacey whined.

"Pacey!"

"Joooo!"

"Pacey!"

"Fine. Which house is his?" Pacey said, starting to drive slower.

"That one, number 377." Joey said as David came bounding out of his door in a pair of tight, slightly ripped jeans, a tight t-shirt with "underoath" written on it, a band Pacey, Joey, and Dawson had never heard of before, his hair spiked only at the back, and his bangs completely over one of his eyeliner covered eyes. He had on a pair of black converse, and a studded belt.

"Oh god, please tell me this is the wrong house." Pacey complained, as Dawson just laughed, but not a happy laugh, more like one of those "Holy shit" laughs.

"Hey everyone, I'm David." David said, opening the back door to the very small backseat of the Witter Wagoneer. Dawson and Pacey shook his hands politely.

"Hey David." Joey said.

"Hello, Miss Joey." David smiled once again, and saw that Pacey had a look of disgust and pain on his face, but didn't say anything. He knew Pacey liked Joey…he could just sense things like this.

"Pacey…where are you going? This isn't the way to the Rialto." Joey asked suspiciously.

"Well, you invited a friend, so I thought I would too." Pacey said, pulling up to Jen's house, where Jen, Jack, and Andie came out and got in to the Witter Wagoneer.

"Hey everyone" the three of them said, and everyone returned the favour. Pacey, Dawson, and Jack were in the front, where as Andie, Jen, Joey, and then David, were in the back.

"Okay, well, sorry to break the akward silence, but I'm going to learn some names first. So I'm David, this is Joey…" David said, pointing to Jen next.

"Hey David, I'm Jen." She smiled, as David pointed to Andie.

"Hey David! I'm Andie! It's great to have someone new in our little social circle!"

"He's not in our social circle." Pacey mumbled, unheard by all, as David pointed to Jack.

"I'm Jack. Just to let you know in advance, I'm gay." Jack said.

"Oh, okay, it doesn't matter to me, I'm bisexual, I just didn't think it was important enough to tell anyone." David laughed. Everyone just stared at him, so he pointed to Dawson next.

"I'm Dawson." Dawson said, still in shock.

David didn't even half to point to Pacey before Pacey mumbled "Pacey."

"It's great to meet you all, I hope we become great friends." David said nicely.

'It's going to be a long night…a fucking long night…' Pacey thought to himself as he drove faster.

TBC…


	3. The rialto night

A/N: Another update for you all…here ya go. And I know the next…probably many…chapters are going to make you doubt the summary and the P/J, but don't worry, it shall come eventually.

The car ride to the rialto was pretty much silent, and David was the only one to realize how akward and unusual the silence really was, let alone that it was because of him and how he was so open. The Wagoneer pulled up in front of the Rialto and everyone got out, all piling to the front door to get tickets.

"Pacey, Dawson, Jack, why don't you and David go get tickets and Andie, Jen, and I will meet you in the theatre?" Joey asked, hoping that they guys would give David a chance, even if he was a little different.

"Sure…um, David, you can come with us…if you want to that is…we know you know Joey better than us." Dawson said politely to David.

"Uh, sure, I'll see you soon Miss Joey" David said, winking and walking away with the guys, clearly a slight outcast in the group. Joey, Andie, and Jen however, headed in to the theatre.

"Oh my god, Joey! He is adorable!" Jen exclaimed, pushing Joey slightly to the side.

"I don't know Jen…he's bisexual…isn't that a little weird?" Andie asked sceptically.

"Um, first off, Jen, I know! He's amazing. I've never heard of any of the bands he wears on his shirts though…and second, Andie, you're brother is gay…why would David being bisexual bother you?" Joey asked kindly.

"I don't know, it's just a little weird." Andie said, as they took their seats.

"What's a little weird…Andie, right?" David asked, coming up behind them with the rest of the guys.

"Oh…nothing, nothing, just girl talk." Andie smiled. Jen sat down first, then Jack, followed by Andie, Dawson, Pacey, Joey, and David. Joey looked at David, who smiled, and Joey smiled back. She then quickly glanced at Pacey who obviously saw that look and was clearly hurt. She decided to ignore it, and the movie was starting anyway.

The majority of the movie was uneventful, until Joey put her arm on the armrest and slightly brushed up against David. He looked at her and smiled, Joey smiled back, even though she wasn't sure she was even breathing by then. She didn't know what it was, but she'd never felt it before, not even with Dawson. Pacey had seen it, even though Joey didn't know, and he wasn't happy. He had no idea why he felt so jealous that Joey clearly liked David, and the feelings seemed to be requited.

'I shouldn't feel like this…I mean, sure, Joey is an amazing, beautiful, kind, funny, witty…person, but I don't have feelings for her. Sure, she's a good friend, and I love her…but…not in that way. I can't. She has to be happy…and David seems like a good guy.' Pacey debated in his head, while quickly glancing at Joey every so often.

The movie finished and the group of friends…and David left the theatre. They all walked out together, and Jack, Andie, and Dawson decided to go home. David, Pacey, Jen, and Joey, however decided to go over to David's house and hang out for a while, seeing as it was only 9:30. Pacey and Jen got in the driver and passenger seats, while Joey and David got in the back. It was small, but at least there were only two people in the back instead of four this time. The car ride was fairly quiet, with Pacey making jokes every once in a while about Jen's music taste, and how it was his car, so he got to pick the radio station. They pulled up to David's house, and they got out and walked up to the large house.

"So guys, this is my house, my parents are out of town, and I don't have any siblings, so you don't have to restrain your level of sound" David joked.

"Um, Jen, can I talk to you for a second?" Pacey asked Jen.

"Sure, Pacey, we'll talk out here, David, Joey, go inside, we'll be there in a minute." Jen reassured the two.

"Okay, Jen." Joey said, going inside David' s house while he held the door open for her.

"What is it, Pace?" Jen asked Pacey calmly.

"Have you noticed anything…weird about Joey and David?" Pacey asked innocently.

"Except the fact that they're clearly in to each other and you're jealous…no, nothing at all." Jen said sarcastically.

"I am not jealous, I just think that maybe David isn't the best idea for Joey." Pacey retorted.

"Whatever, Pacey. David seems like a nice guy, just give him a chance, okay?" Jen said before walking inside, followed by Pacey.

"So, Joey, thanks for inviting me to come with you and your friends tonight." David said gratefully.

"Oh, it's no problem, I'm sorry they weren't as nice as they could have been." Joey apologized.

"It's no problem…it takes a while to get used to me, I find. I used to have a ton of friends in New York, but after I moved to France, and now here, I've found people aren't too accepting of my style, or my way of life, or my taste in music." David explained, sitting on the couch, followed by Joey, who sat far closer too him than need be, considering the size of the black and white couch.

"That's messed up. David, I think you're a really nice person, why would it matter what clothes you wear, or what gender you like, or what music you listen to?" Joey replied kindly.

"Thanks, Joey, you're probably the best friend I have here. It takes a lot for me to make friends. But you've been really nice to me…you're an amazing person." David smiled, before leaning in and kissing Joey. They were so caught up in each other that they didn't even hear the door open.

TBC…


End file.
